Sweet Egyptian Air A YGO FanFic
by YuffieKasaki
Summary: What Really Happened in the Egyptain Ark? Who was there to tell the tale of connections, of how people change and grow and of betrayals and lies? Will they find love, life, and happiness? Or will they die a horrible Death?
1. The Run Away Priestess & Market Thieves

Authoress Note: I'm writing again! Yay. Anyways, this is a fanfic depicting my character's relationships in the Past in Egypt. I'm writing this on two hours of sleep, but it looks good so far!! Hope you all enjoy, maybe I can get this to rock again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would probably be a lot different and that includes the fact that main charaters would probably die. coughs But I do own the OC's as well as this story and plot line. Don't like it? Then leave : P

* * *

The cooling air of the night swept through her delicate purple hair as she stood on the balcony over-looking her cousin's kingdom. She knew this would be her last chance to escape execution. Her last chance to be free. If they got to her before she made it, she would be killed. It seemed that the young priestess was deemed guilty of treason, of helping the thieves. But oh, if only they knew about the other family members...She gave a last sigh before turning to leave, forsaking this place for the wrongs that it has caused her lately.

"THIEF! STOP!" The guards yelled chasing the infamous thief that had been tormenting the market streets for awhile now. They were falling behind, and soon lost him as he ducked into an alley and started up a ladder unto the roof to check his latest loot. He laughed lightly as he pulled out the peach and bit into it with slight pleasure holding the small bag close. This gold would last him awhile. Now, the wait for the other. He stood looking around, feeling energetic and impatient, his golden brown eyes watching for any signs of his blonde headed partner in the golden heat of the afternoon, the deadliest time of the day. He turned swiftly hearing someone walking behind him only to behold the before mentioned partner. "Bout damned time!" He sneered. "I was about to leave without you!"

"Oh? Sorry." The blonde stated, slightly sarcastic, shrugging. "Wouldn't have mattered, I can make it to the hide out myself."

"Heh. With your blonde hair showing, you'd be a dead give away."

"Atleast mine's not white and obviously apparent!"

The two laughed before running off, jumping roof to roof before jumping down and sneaking out of the city, and into the hot desert sands. They never noticed they were being followed…

* * *

TaDa. Yeah, Rating and Commenting is very useful. It's also very nice and courteous. Fans are loved and treasured, so long as they aren't trying to eat my arms off….o.O; Flames will be used to light creative blocks, so that I can write more to annoy you Mr. Anonymous Flamer. nods


	2. The Stalker & The Plan

Author's Note: Wow

Author's Note: Wow. All these positive review makes me want to continue!! In fact I was thinking bout quitting before I saw them, and now I know exactly how I want this fanfic to go! It may be a long journey, hope ya'll are ready.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Bakura and Malik would've successfully taken over the world, and Joey and Seto would be together in a relationship behind everyone's backs….Moving on….I do however own certain characters, and own rights to this story. Isn't that just awesome??

* * *

"Hey Malik, I feel like we're being watched." Bakura finally stated. It had been an hour so far, and they were coming very close to the nice little oasis hide out, a prelude to the actual "Thief City".

"Eh? Me too. I was just waiting for you to mention it. I've been feeling it since we left the gates." He informed taking a drink from a small waterskin before growling as a red bird swooped down and stole the said container. Both stopped. Red birds weren't common in the middle of the desert. They both turned hearing the stalker.

The red bird gently landed on the outstretched arm of a figure clad in a purple cloak. "Well if it isn't the Thief King and the priestess' missing brother" A silky female voice spoke flipping back the hood. She had long purple hair, and deep blue-ish eyes that shone with a slight touch of royalty. She took the waterskin1 and opened it letting the bird drink from it.

"And you woul-" Malik started but was cut off. "Well if it isn't a runaway priestess, cousin of the pharaoh? What the fuck are you doing following us?" Bakura growled glaring daggers at her. Malik just let it go and decided to let Bakura handle this till it got too out of hand.

"Ouch, Harsh words. Harsh words. But if you must know, I'm here to help you this time." She stated. "And I don't expect no as an answer, so you both continue walking and shut your mouth or I'll just go back and rat all of us out." She stated calmly petting the red bird on her shoulder.

Bakura growled. "How bout I just kill you instead?"

"I'm supposed to be dead already baka. That and I don't believe Star would enjoy knowing that you killed her cousin. She doesn't even know that the priest's plan to. So can we go now? Or shall we all risk dieing in the heat of the sun?"

Bakura growled before turning. "We'll talk about it up ahead."

"That's what I thought" She stated starting to follow them as they all began to walk.

The three made it to the Oasis and after awhile of resting, Bakura's "interrogation" began.

"Now, answer what you want" Bakura stated, though he had calm just a little. It seemed there was a bit of hatred between these two. Malik just wondered what it was as he listened to them.

"I got your next big catch really, though it's a small favor to ask. I'm sure you'll do it though. After all, you do seem to enjoy the spotlight" She stated.

"I don't do personal favors"

"I believe you will when you find out just who and what you will be stealing."

"Explain yourself, Shadow…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll just come out with the plan then. You, Blondie, your going back 'home'" She stated.

Malik gave a small glare. "I have a name." "One of which is none of my concern." She retorted. "And why the hell do I have to go again?" She rolled her eyes. "That's were most of this plan will take place."

"Will you two stop bickering and continue?" Bakura stated looking bored already. Malik rolled his eyes. "I could've said the same."

"ANYWAYS!" Shadow interrupted. "You'll go back, come up with some excuse. After all they believe that you just went off on an innocent adventure. There will be two new priestesses. One with Black hair named Suki, The other will be with her a lot and she's named Yuffie." She stated. "Yuffie is the one that you two are after, but none-the-less, if you dare hurt her, I'll slaughter you both." She stated before starting again. "There's to be a sort of…party, I suppose. It'd be the perfect time to grab some valuables and Yuffie and get out." She concluded.

Bakura looked contemplating. "And why do you want us to get this girl?"

"Oh, you'll see. I take it by that look that you two will be doing this. The festival is in…"

* * *

1)Waterskin- A container for water used in Ancient Egypt. They are cured animal skins sewn and filled with water. (Thanks for this fact Nonasuki-chan!)

And Cliffy! Mwahaha. I just feel like getting more positive reviews, of which I am very happy of. THANK YOU for those! All of you deserve some cookies! Like I said earlier your reviews really, really help.

Now for the usual. Review please! Constructive thoughts are more then welcomed, but if not given, I do not mind. Fans are loved, and may be used for fan-like army –cough-. Flames shall be used to warm up this room, as it is freezing freaking cold. It will also be used to make cookies for the nice people out there who review! Thanks for reading and Goodnights!


End file.
